Conventional tire pressure measurement is achieved by installing a sensor on the gas nozzle of the tire, and then measuring the tire pressure or tire temperature of the gas escaping from the gas nozzle, and removing the sensor after the measurement is completed. This measuring method requires installing and removing the sensor for each measurement, so it is inconvenient.
Alternatively, some other sensors can be permanently installed on the gas nozzle in order to allow the user to monitor tire pressure or tire temperature at any time. However, when the tire pressure is insufficient and requires inflation, the sensor still needs to be removed from the gas nozzle for installing the pump tool for inflating the tire, so it is still inconvenient for a user.
In view of the circumstances, the present invention provided a wireless sensor for sensing temperature and pressure within a dual passage in order to obtain a better usage convenience.